This study will evaluate the benefits and incidence and severity of side effects of low dose pulse oral methotrexate in patients with rheumatoid arthritis in a double-blind study. Fifteen patients will be randomized to receive either low dose oral methotrexat (7.5-15mg/week) or placebo for 18 weeks. The Arthritis and Rheumatism Branch is one of eleven clinics carrying out this protocol under the direction of the Cooperating Clinics for the Systematic Studies of Rheumatic Diseases.